


You're Quite a Catch

by GhostOath, thelonebamf



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pirate, M/M, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 02:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12245271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostOath/pseuds/GhostOath, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonebamf/pseuds/thelonebamf
Summary: Captain Wade Wilson is known across the seas as a scoundrel and cutthroat pirate, but it's his heart that is stolen away when he catches a glimpse of a mermaid trapped behind glass in a merchant stall. In that instant he knew their destinies would be entwined, if only for a moment.





	You're Quite a Catch

**Author's Note:**

> We had so much fun with this RP we wanted to share it as a story for others to enjoy. It's just a little bit of a fun one with a lot of cheese. Enjoy!

Captain Deadpool was what he was called, feared by many and hated by most. But these facts were of little importance to him now that they had finally reached the docks. The crew had flooded from the ship and went their separate ways paying no mind to where their captain was headed. He didn't often buy much from the shady merchants he encountered at the port market, in fact he more often sold to them. However, today something had caught his eye. 

 

Wade approached the stand where a collection of exotic weapons had been laid out, though much to his dismay he had already collected many if not all of these during his travels.

 

"Ah, hello Captain. We meet again." The shopkeeper quickly rushed over, sweeping his assistant out of the way with a rough arm. He gave Wade a smile full of too many teeth as he followed the man's gaze across the table. "Gold burning a hole in your pocket again, is it? Ah- but I think perhaps what you are looking for isn't to be found amidst mere trinkets in a market stall."

 

He leaned far over the table, licking his lips before continuing in hushed tones. 

 

"We have some... new merchandise. Exotic. Alluring.  _ Untouched. _ " His grin widened. "Care to have a look?"

 

Wade was known for talking during fights, and possibly even all the time. He would even talk in his sleep but something about this merchant always made him want to keep to himself. The captain shifted back at the gesture, raising a brow. He had to admit it did sound enticing. "You know the consequences if this is another of your tricks."

 

"Tricks? Why you should know I would never dream of anything so underhanded and deceitful." He stood up straight, backing towards a dark curtain pulling it back with one arm and gesturing for Wade to follow.

 

"This is quite the rarity, a true treasure. Only my most....  _ esteemed _ customers are even invited to see it."

 

Wade certainly didn't trust this man; he would trust a shark before he trusted this merchant. However he didn't he was willing to ignore the man’s prior trickery for the moment. He did so want to know what was back there. What could possibly be so rare? 

 

Wade decided to follow, curiosity leading him.

 

The back room was full of boxes and cases, some plain, some gilded and ornately carved. He crept further in the back, until he reached what looked like a massive bejeweled egg. 

 

"You'll forgive me this garish casing. Some of my customers demand a sense of pageantry, but I assure you the contents are even more special." He found a small crank on the side and began turning it, causing the outer casing to twist and open, revealing the smooth walls of a round glass tank, though it's contents remained shrouded in the dark waters.

 

"Some believe they are only legends, the stuff of stories and fantasies. But I assure you, they are very, very real. Simply difficult to locate."

 

Wade kept fully aware of his surrounding, continuing farther into the back room. He continued to watch, intrigued but unwilling to show it, even when the casing revealed the hidden tank.

 

"You expect me to believe that such a creature is held in such a thing?"

 

"Just watch, and wait." He smiled as the tank full revealed itself, and held his lantern up to the glass. At first, nothing happened, the water simply bubbled quietly. Then, in the inky blackness there was a sudden flurry of of fins, too large to belongs to any normal fish or sea creature.

 

Wade watched the tank, carefully focused on the dark water within. "You couldn't possibly..." He trailed off in disbelief.

 

"Oh, I could. And I did. Or rather one of my most reliable suppliers finally came through with this particular find. Usually one only finds the remains that have washed up on the shores... Though they are still highly sought after." He gently caressed the cool glass.

 

"Can you imagine what a live specimen would fetch? And such a young one, at that."

 

A thin hand reached out and brushed the interior of the glass, and at last a pale face revealed itself, tawny wisps of hair framing wide, terrified eyes.

 

Wade had always heard rumors, tales of such creatures but he hardly believe then to be true. However now be was standing here face to face with one. 

 

The sight of this creature had Wade in awe and he felt his heart ache for it. He had done many terrible things in his life but this was not something he could allow. The poor thing was terrified, Wade could feel the fear it exuded. 

 

"Perhaps I could. What's your price?"

 

The man laughed. "I invited you here as a professional courtesy. This creature is worth a king's ransom at least!" He made sickening cooing noises towards the tank, that did nothing at all to calm the youth contained inside.

 

"Surely you've heard the legends. This is no mere addition for a Noble's menagerie. The flesh of a mermaid is said to hold the secret of immortality. Such a treasure is all but priceless."

 

"You don't know any kings." He stated, looking directly at the man. "All but priceless, what good will it do for you sitting here, hidden away the dark? Imagine what you could with all that gold."

 

The merchant mumbled to himself, his eyes shifting from the tank to the man standing in front of him. "You raise an excellent point, but I don't imagine you could make an offer that would... satisfy." 

 

"That is one thing I do quite well." Wade was quite determined to close the deal and he didn't care what he had to give up for it. Anything he wouldn't part with was left behind on his ship.

 

"What would you give me for such a treasure?"

 

"I suppose we hold student definitions of value. Though this may ring true for yours." He pulled a cinched bag from inside his coat. "Within this are jewels the size of grapefruits, from the other side of the world." He opened the bag, taking one out to show the merchant, knowing that alone would not be enough. "One hundred thousand gold pieces." Another bag from inside his coat. "And this." He said pulling an incredibly magnificent sword from his belt. "It's made from the strongest metal known to man, engraved by hand..."

 

The merchant's eyes widened at each new offering, but he remained silent, allowing Wade's desperation to push him onward until the sword was drawn. He reached out for it, examining the fine engraving, running his fingers over everything longer and groove. "A beauty to be sure... but I think of this creature as an investment."

 

"I'll give you this majestic beast for all that you offer me now,” the merchant drawled on, lashing his tongue out over his thin lips and too sharp teeth. “But I’ll also take ten percent of the treasure you carry in each time you come into this port."

 

Wade knew that this was a foolish deal to make, but foolish or not he refused to leave that creature here. 

 

"Deal." Wade held out his hand to shake the merchant's, a gesture even the shadiest managed to adhere to.

 

"You've made an excellent deal today, Wilson," He smiled, tucking away the sword and jewels so it was a though they were never there at all. "Would you like to have your purchase delivered to your ship, or..." He grabbed a golden knife and serving fork off of a nearby serving platter. "Would you prefer to dig in right away?"

 

"Capitan Wilson." He corrected, his desperation no longer controlling him. "I really must be going, so I believe I would like to have my purchase delivered to my ship. He tried to allude to malicious intent for the creature even if that was the opposite of what he really felt. "I can have some of my crew come by for it, unless you have hired more men since the last time I was here."

 

"It's been quite some time since you've graced my shop with your presence. These are prosperous times for those with a mind for business." He turned the crank until the tank was enclosed again shrouding the mermaid's face again, then he waved one hand in the air until two servants appeared, seemingly out of nowhere and hey wheeled the tank out of sight.

 

"They'll deliver it directly to your quarters, and don't worry, they can be very discreet."

 

"I suppose it has been some time hasn't it...  Well then, It was nice doing business with you again." Wade might not have been telling the complete truth, he had gotten what he wanted but that didn't necessarily mean he enjoyed the exchange. "Discretion is best in this situation, I believe." He said in a more hushed tone. "Thank you!" He calls out as he leaves the tent, trying to spot the way the servants went.

 

Both men were wearing deep black robes, and they slipped through the crowd as slippery as eels. They pushed the jeweled tank quietly through the market and towards the docks, surprisingly drawing little attention. Before long they'd vanished from Wade's sight.

 

Wade cursed under his breath for losing them, hoping that they would indeed be heading towards his ship and he hadn’t wasted a fortune only to be parted from his money for nothing. He hurried back to ship, going aboard just as the tank was being set upright in his quarters.

 

The men set up the tank, pulling away the dark sheet that covered it and bowing solemnly as they exited Wade's quarters. They closed the door behind them and quickly left the ship, leaving the Captain alone with his purchase, so he might do...whatever he wished with it.

 

Inside the tank, the young mermaid curled in on himself, tired, hungry and alone- but most of all, terrified.

 

Wade stood there for a long moment, as though he was trying to process the situation. He took off his hat, setting on the desk before stepping closer to the tank. He searched the ornate shell for the crank that had been used to open it before, sliding his gloves hands over the sides before he found it.He turned the crank opening the shell as far as it would go. He then decided to step back, not wanting the young creature within to feel more threatened than he already had to be.

 

The cabin was moderately well lit, the afternoon sun shining through all the intricately designed windows, perhaps seeing the light of day could bring the creature at least a shred of comfort. It seemed all Wade could offer at the moment.

 

The light filtering through the cabin's will windows slowly lit the tank with a greenish glow, until at last, the huddled form could be made out at it's base. The mermaid was perhaps not as young as it had appeared at first, but his body and features we're still delicate, even tinged by fear as they were. He looked up at the sudden burst of light, eyes frantically scanning the room in search of answers about what was to be his fate- but he could see little other than the distant form of a man, waiting just beyond the shadows.

 

He let out a soft cry, a timid and lilting thing, desperate and yet oddly melodic.

 

With the light entering the cabin, the tank had taken a luminescent glow. In the pale illumination, the creature’s face was delicate and even more beautiful. Wade gasped in awe, as he stood there for a long moment. Eventually though, the thought occurred to him, standing in the shadow might not discourage his guest from feeling fear but he was worried that revealing himself would do more harm than good. 

 

The sound the creature let out was like a haunting yet moving note of a song. It made the Captain's heart ache and that was no easy task.

 

He stepped out into the light, slowly. Not making any sudden movements as he cautiously approached the tank. He again slowly moved his hand to take off one glove, before pressing his palm against the glass.

 

"I know you have no reason to trust me, after what you've been through you have no reasons to trust anyone. But I promise you I have no intention of harming you."

 

The tuneful whines quieted somewhat when the Captain let himself be seen, as the mermaid was clearly taken aback by his imposing appearance. His eyes searched the man's features for some understanding, though the words of reassurance were all but lost on the other side of the glass. Still, there was something... soft to be seen in the man's face, gnarled and marred as it was, and the boy slowly drifted towards the glass, pressing his hands against it as he strained for a better look.

 

The sounds that left the mermaid were quite alluring and almost had the captain in a trance. "I know my appearance is rather jarring and you may not even understand anything I'm saying… but I couldn't leave you there with that man, I've encountered sharks more trustworthy than him. No offense to any sharks you may know." He offered the youth a half smile before he continued his rambling. 

 

"I have done some terrible things, many in fact... but when I saw you in that tank and heard the way he spoke about you..." He looked down to where there hands were as close as they could be, looking back up to the other's delicate features. "I knew I could not let any harm befall the most beautiful creature I had ever seen."

 

It was impossible to tell if the boy understood him at all, his expression was unreadable but he was staring intently at Wade, drawing meaning from every gesture, even if his words were muddled and lost between them. He stared quietly for some time before his eyelids closed slowly, and his head bowed before he drifted back a few inches, finally falling back to the base of his criminally small tank. He was accustomed to swimming freely in the ocean, and the ornate contraption he was in was little better than a holding cell- a clear sign to him that it was only a matter of time before he met his fate, whatever that might be. 

 

Arms wrapped tightly around his body, he finally looked up mournfully at his would-be captor, unsure of what was to come next.

 

Wade couldn't tell if anything be said had been understood, but he didn't seem to be panicking so that was something. He sighed as he watched the creature shift, taking his hand back from the glass. The captain wanted so badly to let this creature free, to no longer hold him captive but he couldn't just release him here, where another opportunist might scoop him up from the waters for a second time. Unfortunately he didn't have anything else he could transfer for him to so he might me be more at ease. Wade was at a loss how to comfort this beautiful creature.

 

The sight of him curling in on himself and mournfully staring back at Wade only made his heart ache that much more. He did however have an idea to spark a fraction of trust. He brought his hand back up to the glass for a moment, trying to smile again at the other before he left his cabin quickly.

 

The mermaid wasn't sure what he was expecting, but it certainly wasn't for the strange man to disappear in such a hurry. Had he somehow done something to displease him? Would he be returned to the dark corner of the merchant's back room? There was barely room for him to move freely in his tank, let alone hide, so he could only pull his arms and tail close to himself, pressing his fins as tightly against his body as he could, low and quiet moans rumbling in his chest as he waited.

 

He hoped he wouldn't be forced to return. He hated the way the merchant had looked at him- hungry eyes that saw only a commodity to be traded; the eyes of nearly every other man that was invited to see him had held the same insidious look. He'd all but given up hope of surviving til the next moon.

 

There was something different about this man, though. From the moment their eyes met- he had seen a hunger yes... or perhaps yearning was a better word for it. And for once the boy thought he was being seen for something more as a mere treasure.

 

How desperate he was to see those eyes again.


End file.
